


AustriaXReader

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94





	AustriaXReader

I wrap my arms around myself as I peek around the corner, my heart dropping in my chest. Austria is sitting at his piano as always, but instead of playing skillfully and happily like he usally does, the music is slow and messy, his fingers roughly clanking the wrong keys as he slouches in his seat. "Austria..." I whisper as I continue to watch him. "It'z not polite to stare." He says his voice cracking. I take in a breath of air, smoothing my dress out before stepping into the room, coming to stand beside Austria as he continues the clunky music. 

"Austria? Are you Ok?" I ask as I stare at his pale face, I gasp as I notice several tears sliding down his cheeks. "Fine, just fine." He says, his fingers banging against the keys a little faster, hitting three high keys at the same time. I raise a hand to my right ear, staring at him as he keeps his head down and his violet eyes closed. I close my eyes and lower my head as well. "Ms. Hungary caused you a lot of pain... Didn't she?" I ask as his fingers nearly break the keys as he stills himself and stares straight ahead, not looking at me. "Ve are not married anymore, She's happy now, zhat is vhat matters..." He says as he breathes in, his body visibly shaking. 

"You're not happy... I say as I sit down beside him on the bench, smoothing my dress out again as I do so. "She went with Prussia, and I know that's what upset you..." I say as I place a hand on one of his, he chokes and lifts his head up, more tears spilling down his face. "I hate that jerk zo much!" He says, his other hand slamming several keys on the piano out of stress. "I would never leave you..." I whisper. He stops shaking and looks at me, his violet eyes somewhat dull as he presses his face to my neck, his body shaking again as sobs wreck his body. "I'll be here for you, Hungary might have left you, but I won't." I smile, running my hand through his hair as tears start running down my face. 'I love you Roderich Edelstein, You might not know it, but I do' Fin~


End file.
